Mana and the Beast
by Yoake
Summary: A young prince, transformed into a hideous beast because of his cruelty, has only one way for the spell to be broken. Love, and be loved in return. Can it happen before the last petal falls? Or will he be doomed to remain a beast forever? Vaseshipping
1. The Beast

**Prologue**

It was late at night in the grand palace of Egypt as a young prince sat on his throne, bellowing at his servants for not having his dinner ready on time. The prince although having everything his heart desired, was still unkind, selfish, and spoiled. That is until that fatefull night, the night that changed everything……

* * *

"I said hurry up! Are your really this incompetent?" A deep voice laced with fury resounded throughout the throne room.

"The chefs are going as fast as they can sire." One of the servants said fearfully, afraid to upset the prince even more so then he already was.

"Well tell them to be quick about it, or I will have them all executed!" The prince roared, his strange amethyst eyes narrowing in his anger.

"Yes sir, right away sir." The servant squeaked as he bowed low, before hastily running out the door.

"Fool." The young man spat lowly as he sunk lower in his chair, fingers tapping on the arm rests impatiently. When all of a sudden there was a loud knocking coming from the front entrance. The prince, utterly bored and irritated at his late meal felt he had nothing else better to do, as he got up and walked to the intracate doors, his blue cape fluttering behind him.

"_Who is stupid enough to be outside at this time of night_?" He thought as he flung the door open harshly, only to be shocked and disgusted at what stood before him. It was an old beggar woman, clothed in scraps of fabric covering her face, and holding in her hand, a single red rose.

"Excuse me sir, it is very cold and I have no home to turn to. If you could give a room to stay in for the night, I will give you this rose and be forever grateful." The old woman said. Her voice very brittle and quiet. Repulsed with her rugged appearance the prince gave the beggar a look of utter revulsion.

"What on earth would ever possibly make you think I would let an ugly crone as yourself into my palace? And only for a worthless rose? Get out of my sight!" He barked cruelly, glaring at the beautiful flower.

"My dear boy, you should not be fooled by appearances." The old woman crooned, her voice getting stronger. The prince paid no heed.

"I said get out now!" He sneered as he began to slam the door, but before he could get far there was a bright flash of light, the prince turned his head away from the blinding flash, and when it was over, was shocked at what he saw. Standing before him was no longer an ugly beggar woman, but instead a beautiful enchantress, who was looking down at him in disappointment. Realizing what he had done the prince immediately began to apologize for his actions, but it was too late.

"There is no love in your heart young one, only hate, and for your selfishness and cruelty you shall be cursed to become a horrible beast." She cried as she placed a spell over all who lived in the palace. Instantly a dark light shot from her hand and surrounded the terrified prince, his hands and feet slowly turned to horrible grizzly paws. His body grew and became covered in dark shaggy fur, as sharp teeth elongated over a large snout. As the darkness cleared the prince could see himself for what he had become, based on what was inside his heart..... a hideous monster.

Ashamed of what he had become the prince locked himself away in the palace, with only a magic mirror to see the outside world. And the rose, truly was an enchanted flower for it gave the prince a chance for the spell to be broken, only if, he could learn to love another, and be loved in return by the time the last petal fell. If not, he was doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years went by the prince became distraught, and lost all hope of the curse being lifted. For who could ever love a beast?

* * *

**Hello everyone :) I was watching a Disney movie the other day, and felt a strong urge to write about one...and then change it with the Yu-gi-oh characters and voila!! I hope you guys like this especially with the smaller paragraphs and spell checked words :) Haha so please review :) Oh and I don't own Beauty and the Beast... it belongs to Disney. **


	2. Mana

It was a beautiful morning in Egypt, the time when he sun just begins to rise over the land as a young girl leaves her hut, her long brown hair is in a messy disarray, but that only heightens her beauty. Her deep blue eyes sparkle as she begins her decent into town, a book clutched to her chest.

"**Little town, it's a quiet village**

**Every day, like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say…"**

"**Iiti!"**

"**Iiti!"**

"**Iiti!"**

"**Iiti!"**

"**Iiti!"**

The townspeople cried as they each flooded into town to do their daily business. Mana smiled on at them as she continued her walk down the dirt road.

"**There goes the baker with his tray like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning just the same**

**Since the morning that we came**

**To this poor provincial town... "**

"Good morning, Mana!" The chubby baker called as Mana walked past his store.

"Good morning sir." She called back as she turned around to the bakery.

"Where are you off to?" The baker asked curious.

"The bookshop!" Mana exclaimed excitedly. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and…

"That's nice…Marie, the bread! Hurry up" The baker exclaimed to the open window, ignoring Mana completely. She took it all in stride though, throwing her hands up in an 'Oh well' fashion before carrying on to her destination. As she walked past them, the villagers began to gossip.

"**Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

**Never part of any crowd**

**Cause her head's up on some cloud**

**No denying she's a funny girl, that Mana!" **

The peasants said as they watched Mana jump onto the back of a chariot passing by, as they continued on with their daily routine.

"**Iiti!" **

"**Good day!" **

"**How is your family?" **

"**Iiti!" **

"**Good day!" **

"**How is your wife?" **

"**I need six eggs!" **

"**That's too expensive!" **Were the intermixed cries of all the townspeople bustling around. As Mana watched on she couldn't help but be fed up with doing the same thing every day. It was so boring.

"**There must be more than this provincial life!" **She cried, only to be stopped as she saw that she was right in front of the bookshop. She smiled as she jumped gracefully off the chariot and walked into the store.

"Ah, Mana!" The kind, old bookkeeper cried in glee as he looked at his favorite customer.

"Good morning sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Mana said as he held out the think blue book to him. The bookkeeper looked shocked before laughing,

"Finished already?" As he grabbed the novel from her, and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down it was so amazing! Have you got anything new today?" Mana asked excitedly as she looked though the shelves eagerly. The bookkeeper laughed at the young girls antics before replying,

"Not since yesterday my dear."

"That's all right. " Mana said, not bothered in the least. "I'll just borrow... this one." She cried, grabbing a worn red book off of the highest shelf. The bookkeeper looked at her, amused.

"That one? But you've read it four times!"

"Well it's my favorite!" Mana exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! " She said excitedly, as she mimed waving a magic wand.

"Well Mana, if you really like it all that much, it's yours!" The bookkeeper said to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Mana looked stunned.

"But sir!"

"No, no, no I insist." He said kindly as he walked Mana to the door.

"Really? Well thank you! Thank you so much!" She called as she left the shop, taking no heed to the men who were staring in the window, as she opened her book and began to read. As soon as she continued down the street the men spun around and stared after her.

"**Look there she goes**

**That girl is so peculiar!**

**I wonder if she's feeling well!**

**With a dreamy far-off look!**

**And her nose stuck in a book!**

**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Mana!" **

Mana quickly went and sat next to one of the little ponds in town, where the washer women took care of the clothes. Lost in the story as bird fluttered to the pond for a drink.

"**Oh! Isn't this amazing! **

**It's my favorite part because, you'll see!**

**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**

**But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three****!" **She sang to no one in particular, as she daydreamed, while the washer women looked on with sneers on their faces. They didn't have to wait long though as Mana; still reading suddenly got up and continued her trek through town.

"**Now it's no wonder that her name means 'energy'**

**Hers could go on for days and days!" **A woman selling plums called as Mana passed her.

"**But behind that fair facade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd, very different from the rest of us…. ." **An old merchant said to the woman as he spotted the young girl as well.

"**She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes different from the rest of us is Mana" **The townspeople cried again. A little ways away a gray bird flew gracefully overhead, only to be shot down from the sky with a sharp arrow, it spiraled out of control and landed with a hard thud to the ground; dead.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Bakura! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" A skinny man with blond hair and purple eyes called out to another man with strange white hair, light blue eyes, and a scar on his tanned cheek. Rushing forward to put the fallen bird in a sack.

"I know!" Bakura said proudly as he put his bow and arrow down.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter**!" **The blond haired man said wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's true, Marik, and I've got my sights set on that one!" Bakura exclaimed confidently as he pointed at right at Mana, who was coming toward them. Marik gasped as he saw who Bakura was pointing at.

'The inventor's daughter?" He asked in disbelief. Bakura only grinned as he wrapped his arm around Marik.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. " He said loudly, as Marik looked at him unsure.

"But she's-- "

"The most beautiful girl in town. " Bakura said, ignoring Marik.

"I know--" He tried again.

"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Bakura growled, losing his patience as he grabbed Marik by the front of his robes and shook him menacingly.

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean…" Marik squeaked, looking frightened, as Bakura began to sing.

"**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell" **He sang, as Mana passed by without even looking in his direction.

**"Here in town there's only she **

**Who is beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Mana." **He finished as he began to go in the direction Mana went. As he followed her a group of girls, all with black hair and tight dresses stared at Bakura's retreating figure with love in their eyes.

"**Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy**

**Mister Bakura, oh he's so cute**

**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute" **They all cried as they fainted from the gorgeousness that is Bakura, who was having extreme difficulty keeping up with Mana as she weaved easily through the crowd.

"**Iiti"**

"**Pardon!"**

"**Good day!"**

"**Oh Ra."**

"**You call this papyrus?"**

"**What lovely grapes!"**

" **Some cheese!"**

"**Ten yards!"**

"**One pound." **Was all Bakura heard as he tried to go around the crowd to reach Mana.

"**'scuse me!" **he called loudly to the people, hoping to get through.

"**I'll get the knife!"**

"**Please let me through!" **He cried again, this time pushing people out of his way, but to no avail.

"**This bread!"**

"**Those fish!"**

"**It's stale!"**

"**They smell!"**

"**Lady's mistaken!"**

"**There must be more than this provincial life!" **Mana called loudly as she walked further along, as all the townspeople stared after her.

**"Well maybe so..."**

**_"Just watch I'm going to make Mana my wife!"_ **Bakura cried out, while a crowd of people surrounded him.

**"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special**

**A most peculiar young lady**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in!**

**But she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl! That Mana! **They all sang as they watched her walk further down the street.

Mana was still so engrossed in her book, she didn't even notice when someone stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hello, Mana". Bakura said smoothly.

"Good Morning Bakura." Mana said, trying to get around him, but before she could get far Bakura grabbed her book from her hands and proceeded to flip through it.

"Bakura please give me my book back!" She said agitated.

"How on Earth can you read this? It's so dull!" Bakura groaned to her.

"Well some people like to use their imagination." She said lightly to him.

"Mana, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it." Bakura crooned egotistically as he threw her book into the dirt. As the three girls from earlier sighed lovingly from behind.

"It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking." He continues, not noticing Mana's enraged look as she picked up her book and began brushing off the dirt from its cover.

"Bakura, you are so primal." She chided as she stood up. Not noticing he was being insulted, Bakura put his arm around Mana's shoulders and began to walk with her.

"Why thank you, Mana. What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." He asked grinning broadly.

"Maybe some other time." Mana said in what she hoped was a sorry voice as she wriggled out of Bakura's grip, as the three female admirers from the side were shocked.

"WHAT?!" The first girl from the group screamed, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"What's wrong with her?" Another asked skeptically, eying Mana as if she had some disease.

"He's so handsome!" The final and shortest girl screeched as she gazed at Bakura, lust plain in her eyes. But Bakura only ignored them as he tried once more to get Mana to go with him.

"Bakura, I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to get home and help my father," Mana cried, as she tried to escape from the stubborn man.

"That crazy old tart, he need _all_the help he can get!" Marik said, as he and Bakura laughed madly. Mana was furious about what they had said regarding her father.

"Don't you _dare _talk about my father that way!" She roared enraged. Bakura realizing what he had done, saw that he needed to remedy this and quick.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" he yelled at Marik as he bopped him hard on the head.

"My father's nowhere near crazy! He's an absolute genius!" Mana defended, glaring at the two men. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion followed by black smoke rising from Mana's house.

"Oh no! Father!" Mana cried as she ran down the pathway to her fathers house, as Bakura and Marik laughed and laughed.

* * *

**New chapter :) I was getting really worried because it said that the Document Manager wasn't working and I was like,"BUT I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!" So I kept checking and finally it was fixed. Oh and for those who don't know I put in "Iiti" because it means 'Hello' in ancient Egyptian :) I couldn't having Egyptians say 'Bonjour' now could I haha. Oh and I changed some of the lyrics to fit into Egypt as well :) So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review:) A new chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	3. Lost

Mana ran as fast as her legs could carry her, absolutely frightened at what may have befallen her father. As she reached the door she wrenched it open and looked inside,

"Father?" Mana called out looking around when all of a sudden she heard a muffled voice coming from one of the vases that had fallen over.

"How on earth did this happen, consarnit!" Mana's father Shimon cried. He was an old man, with spiky gray hair, not to mention an avid inventor. And at the very moment, trying to wrench himself free of said vase, muttering all the while.

"Are you alright father?" Mana giggled as she helped her father out of his confines, and got him to stand on his feet. Shimon looked irritated as he looked at the contraption that caused the mishap in the first place. It was a large, wooden machine that stood on wheels, with levers and knobs alike.

"Oh! I'm about ready to give up on this piece of junk!" Shimon cried angrily as he crossed his arms in a frustrated manner. Mana giggled once more at her father's antics.

"Oh father, you always say that." Mana said lightly.

"I mean it this time Mana. I'll never get this boneheaded thing to work!" Shimon cried. Mana looked over at her father lovingly, as she walked over to his side, and put her hands on his shoulders in support.

"Yes you will." She encouraged him. But Shimon only huffed stubbornly at her.

"…..and not to mention become a famous inventor..." Mana added breaking off in the middle of her sentence as Shimon looked at her in awe.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked, unsure. Mana laughed as she hugged her father.

"I always have, and always will." She told him truthfully.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." Shimon shouted, his confidence renewed by his daughters kind words as he slid under his machine.

"Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?? He asked her as he waited. Mana looked over at his feet, the only thing visible at the time as she retrieved the tool he asked for.

"I got a new book." She replied, looking at the novel as she spoke, her face then took on a curious, yet sad look.

"Father? Do you think I'm….odd?" She asked him as she watched his body slide from under his invention to look at her shocked, but it looked much less shocked and more bug-eyed based on the fact that on his face were two large glass goggles, making his eyes look enormous.

"My daughter? Odd? Where on the world would you get an idea like that my dear?" He asked gently as he took the tool from her hand.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just….. I'm not so sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." Mana said as she held her book to her chest, watching as her father slid back under the machine and began working again.

" What about that Bakura? He's a good looking young lad!" Shimon suggested, not seeing the disgusted look on his daughters face.

"Oh he's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and ...Oh Father, he's not for me!" Mana stated exasperated, throwing her hands in the air as she sat down in a chair.

"Well, don't worry my dear, for this invention is going to be a start of a new life for us." Shimon said assuredly, as he got from under the machine and stood up, wiping his hands of the dirt.

"I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." He said as he went over and pulled a lever, all of a sudden a vat of water fell down, propelling the little wheel, causing a sword to begin chopping wood, just as it was created to do. Shimon and Mana looked ecstatic.

"I-it works!" Mana cried jovially.

"It does? It does!" Shimon shouted in disbelief; clutching at his head.

"Oh father you really did it!" Mana said wrapping her father in a huge hug.

"Hitch up Bandit, girl. I'm off to the fair!" He said as he rushed to get his machine ready, as Mana headed to the back to fetch their trusty steed. They quickly put hooked up her father's invention to the chariot, as Shimon climbed onto Bandit and began to ride away.

"Goodbye Father! Good luck! I love you!" Mana called as she watched him get farther and farther away.

"Goodbye Mana, take care while I'm away!" Shimon called back as he rode further and further away from his home.

It was late in the night; Shimon had been riding all day, and noticed something wasn't right.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." Shimon said as he looked closer at the map, grinning when he saw a path.

"Come on, Bandit! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time at all!" He said as they trekked further into the night. As they went further and further into across the desert, Shimon found himself getting more and more troubled, for he had no idea where he was, this was all new to him.

"This just can't be right. Where have you taken us, Bandit? We'd better turn around... whoa Bandit. Oh, oh! L-lo-look out!" Shimon called in alarm as a swarm of bats flew out at them. Bandit, who became startled, ran off, as Shimon tried to calm him.

"Whoa! Steady-Staedy!Good boy. That's good, that's--back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." Shimon cooed, but no such luck as Bandit quickly bucked the old man off from him and ran away.

"Bandit? Oh no!" Shimon cried in terror, as he saw a large group of rattle snakes in front of him, all hissing and bearing their razor sharp fangs. Terrified, he tried to run, but stumbled over his robes and feel down a hill. Tumbling roughly until he reached the bottom. And when he did couldn't believe what he saw. He had landed in front of an old palace. Its huge gates were old and brittle as Shimon rammed into them, causing them to swing open. He quickly ran up the cobblestone walkway to the palace doors and began to knock rapidly.

"Help! Is someone there?" He called desperately, when all of a sudden the doors slowly opened. Shimon, although terrified stepped through the enormous threshold. As he entered he was blown away with the sheer beauty of the palace. The walls appeared to be made of gold, intricate marking and paintings were everywhere, but it was pitch black inside. Giving it an ominous feeling.

" Hello? Hello?" Shimon called out, seeking the owner of the abode, not seeing that he was being watched by two strange figures on a table.

"Old man must have lost his way in da woods." A candlestick whispered concerned, to a brown clock.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." The clock whispered back agitated, as he glared at the candlestick.

"Is someone there?" Shimon called again, looking left and right thinking he heard a voice.

" Not a word, Joey. Not one word!" The clock seethed as he looked at the candlestick.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Shimon called out, still hoping the owner or someone would hear him.

"Oh Mahad, come on have a heart." Joey crooned, as he looked at his friend like a little boy finding a lost dog.

"Shush!" Mahad hissed as he put his hand over the candlesticks mouth, who in return raised his lit hand, putting in on Mahad's; burning him.

"Ow ow OUCH!!!!!" Mahad cried in pain, as he waved his burnt appendage back and forth to cool the burn.

"Of course, sir, you are welcome here." Joey called loudly.

Shimon looked around in confusion, as he grabbed Joey seeking light.

"Who said that?" Joey smirked as he tapped the man on the right shoulder.

"Over here!" He called, trying to get the old man's attention. Shimon spun around frantically, carrying Joey with him.

"Where?" He called out again, still not seeing anyone. Joey then proceeded to tap Shimon on the head, forcing him to look over to Joey.

"Allo!" Joey said happily.

"Oh my!" Shimon exclaimed dropping Joey on the floor, causing his flames to go out. "Amazing!" The inventor breathed looking down at Joey, at this time Mahad had jumped down from the table, looking extremely angry.

"Well, now you've done it, Joey. Splendid, just peachy kee--aaarrrgghh!" Mahad screamed as Shimon picked him up and began to study him.

"How is this achieved?" He asked, intrigued as he held Mahad upside-down and begins to tickle his feet, causing Mahad to laugh, which quickly turns to grunts of pain as Shimon winds his knob, turning the handles on his clock, as Joey snickered at him. Mahad had enough however when the old man opened his door, and looked at his swinging pendulum.

"My dear sir, close that at once, do you mind!" He exclaimed, enraged as he slammed his door.

"I apologize; it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!!!! Shimon sneezes, blowing dust all over Mahad, who uses his hands in a wind wiper fashion to clean himself.

"Oh, man your drenched, sir. Come, warm yourself by da fire." Joey said, leading the sick man to the sitting room as Shimon offered his thanks.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" Mahad cried, following them. All too engrossed with the old man, none of them noticed the dark figure watching them from over head.

"I demand that you stop...right...there!" Mahad shouts, only to tumble down the steps as Shimon takes a seat in a large throne in front of a huge, roaring fire.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" Mahad roars terrified. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" He chants as a barking footstool comes and props the old inventor's feet up, at the same time a coat rack drapes a large warm blanket over Shimon.

"What kindness, thank you." He says astounded.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and-"before he could get farther a cart, holding a teapot, and a cup come rolling in.

"How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." The teapot said as she poured some into the cup.

"No! No tea, no tea!!!" Mahad says, his voice muffled by carpet. Sadly he was ignored as Shimon began to bring up his cup, that he almost let slip and fall.

"Hey! Be careful!" The cup called out, his voice small but kind. Shimon was startled for a second before looking on at the ceramic with a smile.

"Oh! Hello!" He greets, when all of a sudden the den door slams open, as a gust of harsh wind blows into the room, extinguishing the fire. Mahad dives under the rug, as the tea pot, and cup cower together.

"Oh no." The cup whispers fearfully, as a mighty beast enters on all fours, his cold amethyst eyes looking in the darkness.

"There's a stranger here." It growled, voice seething with anger. Joey looked absolutely frightened as he looked at the beast.

"Master, let me explain. The old man was lost in da woods and he was cold and wet... "But Joey was cut off as the beast gave a mighty roar, causing the candlestick to look down disappointed. Mahad, shaking came out from under the carpet and tried to speak with the best now,

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start.  
I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" But once again he too was cut off by another fierce roar that had Shimon quaking in terror as he looked over one side of the chair, trying to be discreet. Unfortunately the beast saw him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" It growls advancing on him. Shimon was utterly frightened as he stared at the beast in horror.

"I was lost in the woods and..." He tried to explain.

"You are not welcome here!" The beast cried standing menacingly above him.

"I'm sorry" Shimon said in a small voice, as he continued to gaze at the beast.

"What are you staring at?" The mighty creature roared to the shaking old man; bearing his teeth.

"Noth-noth-nothing!" Shimon screamed as he tried to leave, but the beast was having none of that as he blocked the entrance with amazing speed.

"So, you've come to stare at the hideous beast, have you?" He yelled, furious as Shimon cowered below him.

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay." He implored, but that only seemed to make the best angrier as he grabbed the old man by his robes and bit out,

"I'll give you a place to stay!" As he dragged the old man away, leaving the other occupants of the room in the darkness, as they listened to the old man's screams die away.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it :) There will be a new one tomorrow, and a free cookie who can guess who the teapot and cup are :) So please review and thanks to all those who did, it makes me really want to keep going :). **


	4. Marry me?

It was later on in the busy village, as Marik and Bakura walked down the road dressed in very fine robes. They didn't stop walking until they got to a lavish wedding reception that was a right by Mana's house. Complete with beautiful decorations, guests, food, and even a band.

"Heh! Mana's gonna get the surprise of her life, isn't she Bakura? Marik giggled as he looked over to his boss.

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" He said boastfully, as he looked at all of the guests behind him.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!" Bakura ended with a laugh, as all of the other people at the wedding chortled like it was the most amusing thing they had ever heard, except for Bakura's little admirers, who were off to the side sobbing loudly.

"Now, you Marik. When Mana and I come out that door—" Bakura began, only to be cut off by Marik himself.

"Oh I know, I know!" He cried, as he immediately began to conduct the band off to the side in the 'Here comes the Bride tune' before Bakura angrily hit him over the head.

"Not yet you idiot!" He hissed to Marik, who was clutching his head as he watched him go toward Mana's house

"Sorry!" He called after Bakura apologetically. Meanwhile, Mana was inside her home, reading her new book when she heard a knock at the door. Placing her open book gently on the table she got up and looked through one of her father's custom made peepholes. Groaning when she saw the distorted head of Bakura through the lens, before pushing the door open.

"Bakura, what a pleasant...surprise." Mana said trying her best to look pleased.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Mana, There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes right this very minute. This is the day..." Bakura stopped as he saw a mirror in which he admired his reflection in for a moment, and picked his teeth clean before turning to Mana again.

"This is the day all your dreams will finally come true." He finished smiling smugly at her.

"What do you know about my dreams, Bakura?" Mana asked skeptically as she headed into the living room, where she was previously reading.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Bakura said as he plopped down in the chair and propped his sandy, filthy feet right on Mana's book, and then proceeded to take his shoes off and wiggle his toes.

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet," He accentuated his words by lifting his feet off of the table, to which Mana looked on positively disgusted; plugging her nose to get rid of the awful smell.

"And the little ones will play with the dogs." He continued, not noticing Mana's revultion.

"We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Mana asked, plastering a fake smile on her face, while Bakura laughed at her.

"No, Mana! Strapping boys, like me!" He said grinning, as he hoisted his feet from the table, sitting properly. Mana took that to her advantage and grabbed her book and cleaned it off while walking to the bookshelf.

"Imagine that." She said dryly as she marked her place and put the book on the shelf, as Bakura came up from behind her.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" He crooned to her while Mana's lips curled in worry.

"Let me think..." she responded before Bakura grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bookshelf, facing him.

"You, Mana!" He called, smirking. Mana smiled another fake smile as she ran under Bakura's arms to the threshold, a plan forming in her head,

"Bakura, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." She sighed as she leaned against the door, a hand to her chest in 'flattery'. As Bakura pushed chairs out of the way until he reached Mana, pinning her to the door.

"Say you'll marry me." He said cockily as he leaned in to kiss her, not noticing as Mana grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm so very sorry, Bakura, but I just don't deserve someone like you." She said as she pushed open the door, causing Bakura to come flying out, and landing in a little pond full of mud. Thinking the door open meant Bakura and Mana were coming out to express their love, Marik began to conduct the band to play," Here Comes the Bride." Quickly, Mana ran back inside and grabbed Bakura's shoes and chucked them out the door to land beside him; and shut the door harshly. While Marik, who was still conducting noticed Bakura's legs sticking out of the muddy pond, he cut off the band as Bakura's now brown head popped up, and looked down at him curious and asked,

"So, how'd it go?" Enraged by Mana's refusal, Bakura picked up Marik by the collar of his robes and shook him roughly.

"I'll have Mana for my wife, make no mistake about that!" He spat harshly before letting Marik fall to the floor with a loud 'thump', and walking away, as Marik looked on to the stunned guests.

"Touchy!" He called out as he watched Bakura angrily walk off. A little while later, Mana poked her head out of her house and looked around carefully. All she spotted were a couple of chickens.

"Is he gone?" She whispered to the clucking birds, before she started to get angry at what had just transpired between her and Bakura.

" Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that pig-headed, brainless..." Mana seethed as she walked out, feeding the chickens some feed before going to the stable to feed the horses.

"**Mrs. Bakura, can't you just see it**

**Mrs. Bakura, his little wife" **

She sang sarcastically as she wrapped a rag around her head, in a 'I'm a innocent little girl' fashion before pulling it off as she kicked a tray of food in frustration; making the chickens scamper off.

"**No sir, not me I guarantee it**

**I want much more than this provincial life**..."

She sang as she ran off into her wide backyard, overlooking the beautiful landscape of Egypt.

"**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

****

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned"

She finished softly as she sat, cupping sand in her hands and letting it fall through her fingers slowly. When out of nowhere Bandit came running in looking frightened.

" Bandit! What are you doing here? Mana cried, feeling utter terror grip at her chest when she noticed her father was not with the horse.

"Where's my father?? What happened? Oh, we have to find him Bandit, you have to take me to him!" She said in a panic to the stted as she jumped onto his back and forced him to ride off, determined to find her missing father, and praying he was okay.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter...sorry its kinda late had to study AP Bio. Anywho here is a new chapter and from the last chapter you all get a cookie because you all got at least one character right :) Even you Lilacstime because you are just awesome :) hah well please review and thank you so much to all those who did. You guys are amazing:) NEw chapter coming at you tomorrow. **


	5. Captive

Mana wasn't riding with Bandit long before he brought her to a grand palace.

"What is this place?" She said quietly, as she looked around the unfamiliar landscape. Bandit snorted, and began to buck as if something was scaring him; Mana hurriedly jumped from his back and began to comfort him, before walking up to the large wooden doors of the palace and walking inside

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Mahad said as he glared at Joey angrily, who only shrugged.

"I was trying to be hospitable." The teacup just laughed at his friend's argument, they always behaved like this with each other, and it never got old. All of a sudden, the teacup heard the door open, and looked down to see a girl walk inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Father? Are you here?" Mana called out looking around the spacious abode, as she ascended the grand staircase. Meanwhile, the little teacup was hopping to the kitchen where he knew his wife would be, eager to tell her the news of the guest he had just seen entering the palace.

"Tea! There's a girl in the castle!" He cried, as he soon as he spotted her. Tea, upset at what has become of the old man earlier, looked put off as she stared at the little piece of ceramic.

"Yeah right Yugi; don't make up stories like that!" She warned him, angered he would lie about something like that, while Yugi shook his head.

"But really, Tea I saw her!" He protested, trying to make her believe him.

"Yugi it's not funny, quit it!" Tea said sharply, beginning to get fed up, as a loud band resonated throughout the kitchen as a pretty feather duster hopped into the room.

"Mai, what going on?" Tea asked concerned.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" She said excitedly as Tea looked at her astounded. Yugi looked smug as he gazed at his wife.

"See, I toooooold ya!" He teased as Tea bumped him lovingly, in a way of apologizing for not believing him, to which he bumped her right back.

Down the hall Mahad and Joey were still arguing with each other.

"Irresponsible, idiotic, waxy eared, slack-jawed—"Mahad said, spitting out each word in the annoyed candlesticks face. Coming to an abrupt stop when they heard a soft, but alluring voice.

"Father?" Mana called again as she walked down the corridor, a lit torch in hand to see through the dark confines of the home.

"Did ya see that?" Joey exclaimed excitedly as he and Mahad peered around the corner to get a better glimpse of their new guest.

"It's a girl!"

Mahad snorted, "I know it's a girl."

"Don't you see? She's da one. Da girl we have been waitin' for. She has come to break da spell!" Joey exclaimed happily as he chased after Mana.

Mahad's eyes widened as he watched Joey run off." Wait a minute, wait a minute!" He cried as he followed after him. Mana snuck down a narrow hallway, while both Joey and Mahad snuck up behind her, and quickly opened the door that held her father; which creaked as the old hinges were moved. Mana turned at the sound, startled.

"Father?" She called as she looked around, Joey and Mahad rushed off to hide just as Mana faced the open door. Not noticing it before, Mana walked inside just as she saw a shadow of something running away.

"Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" She cried, following it up the stairs, not seeing that Joey was watching her.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone..."

"I-I-Is there anyone here?" A weak voice echoed, that soon turned alarmed.

"Mana?" It called loudly, as she rushed forward to the voice to see her father in a dark musty cell.

"Oh, Father!" Mana cried as she grabbed his hand through the bars.

"How did you find me?" Shimon whispered as he gripped his daughter's fingers fearfully. Mana's face turned to one of shock as she looked down at their joined hands.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." She said urgently looking around for some means of escape, but Shimon only gripped her hand harder; looking at her terrified.

" Mana, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" She whispered as she stared at him, astounded someone could be this cruel.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!" Shimon urged to his daughter, not wanting her to meet the same fate as he. His only response was Mana taking hold of both of his hands, and exclaiming loudly,

"I won't leave you!" Suddenly Mana felt something grab her shoulder and whip her around, forcing her to drop her torch which fell to the floor, causing the light to go out, leaving her in darkness with only one beam of light falling from a hole in the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" A menacing voice hissed as Shimon looked horrified, as he tried to push his daughter away.

"Run, Mana!" He cried, but Mana took no heed as she looked around in the darkness.

"Who's there? Who are you?" She called out, looking for the man who had imprisoned her father.

"The master of this castle." The voice hissed again as Mana looked imploringly toward the sound.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" She said, calling to it.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." The voice roared angrily, but Mana wasn't giving up, her father was all she had.

"Please! He could die here. I'll do anything!" Mana begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The voice said lowly.

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait!" Mana cried, an idea forming in her head, "Take me instead!"

"You?!" The voice said in shock before it turned tender," You, would take his place?" Shimon looked horrified at what his daughter had just proposed.

Mana! No! You don't know what you're doing!" He screamed, but he was ignored as Mana looked toward the voice, determined.

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." The voice said its voice sharp once more. She pondered the situation, but before answering she wanted to see the mysterious owner of the voice.

"Come into the light." Mana said gently, beckoning. She then heard the dragging of feet as a body came into the beam of light, but it wasn't at all what she expected, as the horrible beast came into view, his amethyst eyes cold and terrifying. Mana's own blue eyes widened before her legs gave out from fear, falling near her father.

"Mana no! I won't let you do this!"Shimon cried. Mana looked at her father and back at the beast, coming to a decision. Regaining her composure, she then stepped into the beam of light right in front of the beast, giving her an innocent look.

"You have my word." She said bravely, as the beast rushed forward toward the cell.

"Done!" He said quickly as he unlocked the cell. Mana to the floor, with her face in her hands, distraught. Shimon then runs over to his daughter, horror written on his face as he begs with her.

"No, Mana. Listen to me. I'm old; I've lived my life..." He begged before the beast walked over and began to drag him out.

"Wait!" Mana called, wanting to at least say goodbye.

"Mana!" Shimon screamed as he was dragged further and further away.

"Wait! Please!" Mana called again, but the beast ignored her as he walked outside and threw Shimon into an old, broken down chariot.

"No, please spare my daughter!" Shimon begged to the beast.

"She's no longer your concern." He growled as he slammed the chariot door.

"Take him to the village." All of a sudden the old chariot grew legs and began walking like a spider with Shimon still inside.

"Please, let me out, please!" Were the dying cries of Shimon as he was carried away to the village. Mana watched him go from her prison as she began to sob, she was never going to see her father again, and that hurt worse more than anything ever could.

The beast was slowly walking up the stairs to Mana when Joey stopped him.

"Master?"

"What!" The beast said angrily, staring at the candlestick.

"Since da girl is going to be with us for awhile, I was thinkin' that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Joey started only to be cut off by an angry growl from the beast.

"Then again, maybe not." Joey said nervously as the beast headed to the cell where Mana was residing.

"You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again." Mana said through her tears as her entered, the beast started to feel very bad about what he had done as he stared at the beautiful crying girl before him.

"I'll show you to your room." He said softly as he began to walk out, Mana looked shocked as she looked at his retreating form.

"My room? But I thought…" Mana said confused, as she gestured to the cell, thinking that it was where she was to stay.

"You want to stay in the tower?" The beast asked, irritated with her hesitation.

"No." Mana said quickly as she scrambled to get up.

"Then follow me." He said, leading her out. As they proceed to Mana's room, she began to lag behind as she looked at the horrible sculptures on the walls, the lights casting eerie shadows onto them. Frightened, Mana gasped and ran to catch up to the beast who was carrying Joey for light.

The beast looked at Mana from the corner of his eye, just in time to see a lone tear travel down her cheek.

"Say something to her." Joey whispered, nudging the beast.

"Hmm? Oh. I...um...hope you like it here." He said to her unsure, looking back at Joey for approval. To which he responded by motioning for him to continue.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing." He pointed out. Now Mana was intrigued.

"What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" The beast roared stopping angrily before continuing on with Mana reluctantly following. They soon stopped at a room at the end of the hall. The beast opened the door and let Mana inside. It was absolutely gorgeous with blue walls, and gold trimming, a wardrobe, vanity, and canopy bed. It was fit for a queen; Mana was stunned by its elegance.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." The beast said tenderly as he began to walk out, before he could get far Joey stopped him.

"Dinner--invite her to dinner." He whispered stubbornly to him. The beast turned around frustrated, never having asked a girl to ANYTHING before, and was very nervous, and he hated it greatly.

"You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He bellowed before slamming the door behind him. Mana, completely terrified, ran over to the bed and flung herself on it as she began to cry, not believing what has happened to her.

* * *

**New chapter :) Ha YAYY Mana met Beast Atem......even though her's a jerk...but as we all know that will soon change. Next chapter is Bakura singing about his amazing himself....heheehe I don't think I will be able to keep a straight face while writing that one hahah. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and thank you to all you guys who did :) **


	6. Bakura

"Who does she think she is?" Bakura grumbled, as he sat with Marik in a local bar, moping about Mana's infuriating refusal to marry him.

"That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Bakura!"

"Darn right!" Marik agreed, slamming the table they were sitting at with his fists.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear."Bakura said as he turned away in his big, throne like chair made of animal skins.

"More wine?" Marik asked as he ran up to Bakura and thrust a cup into his face.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Bakura replied sulkily, turning his chair once more.

"Who, you? Never. Bakura, you've got to pull yourself together! Marik said, trying his best to cheer him up.

**"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Bakura** **Looking so down in the dumps**

**Every guy here'd love to be you, Bakura**

**Even when taking your lumps**"He sang as the bar roared in approval, while Bakura, his back still to everyone, just rolled his eyes.

**"There's no man in town as admired as you**

**You're everyone's favorite guy**

**Everyone's awed and inspired by you"** Marik sang again as he turned Bakura's chair toward everyone.

**"And it's not very hard to see why!"** Marik then went up to the other men in the bar and began singing by them.

"**No one's slick as Bakura, no one's quick as Bakura**

**No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Bakura's**

**For there's no man in town half as manly**

**Perfect, a pure paragon!**

**You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley**

**And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!" **Marik then began to run around the bar and on his way he ripped a drinker's rope off his waist, causing their robe to fall to the floor. Marik quickly ran away as the man tried to grab him, and wrapped the rope around Bakura who quickly used a sword to cut it off, as Marik continued to dance around the bar, but before he could go far he was picked up by other men in the bar and was swung around**.**

"**No one's been like Bakura, a king-pin like Bakura**

**No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Bakura" **They all sang, as Bakura started to cheer up from all the praise he was receiving.

"**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating"** He sang smugly to all the other patrons in the bar.

"**My, what a guy that Bakura!** They all sang to him, as Bakura stood in pride.

"**Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips"**

"**Bakura is the best and the rest is all drips!"** Marik cried as he threw his arms back, causing the drink in his hand to fly back, hitting whoever was behind him, which happened to be Bakura. Marik looked at his boss in fear as he watched him wipe the dark colored liquid off of his face, before giving Marik a devious smirk.

"**No one punches like Bakura, no one fights like Bakura."** All the men in the bar sang as Bakura punched Marik hard in the face, and sent him flying. And then turned and jumped on them and began to wrestle.

"**In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Bakura" **One man cried out in pain as Bakura bit his ankle. On the other side of the bar the three Bakura admirers were sitting in a bench as they watched him fight, adoration shining in their eyes.

"**For there's no one as burly and brawny"** The three pretty girls sang in unison as Marik, still very dizzy from the punch walked up to them, tripping along the way.

"**As you see I've got biceps to spare"** Bakura said as he lifted the bench full of girls with one arm, as everyone cheered.

"**Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny."** Marik sang, before Bakura dropped the bench on top of him, and turned to the men in the bar.

"**That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!"** He sang as he proudly opened his shirt to them, revealing his hairy chest. (AN:-snorts while typing after imagining the Thief King covered in hair-)

"**No one hits like Bakura, matches wits like Bakura**

**In a spitting match, nobody spits like Bakura!"** The men cheered.

"**I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!"** He called as he chewed off a bit of bark and spit it in a vase that fell right on Marik's head.

"**Ten points for Bakura!** All the barmen sang as they gathered around the white haired man.

"**When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs**

**Every morning to help me get large!**

**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs**

**So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"** Bakura cried out as he flexed his muscles.

"**No one shoots like Bakura, makes those beauts like Bakura"**

"**Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Bakura."** Marik sang as he pointed to Bakura's boot laden feet.

"**I use snakeskin in all of my decorating!** Bakura chimed as he motioned around the bar to where all his kill is hung, while the barmen looked on in awe**.**

"**My what a guy! Bakura!"** They sang as they sat Bakura in his seat and began to carry it around with him in it. They then threw the chair up in the air right above Marik who screamed loudly and tried to flee, but he wasn't fast enough as the huge chair fell on top of him with a loud _thwack_. At the same time the door to the bar flew open as Shimon came running in, looking as if he saw a ghost.

"Help! Someone help me!" He called desperately.

"Shimon?" The barkeeper asked shocked, as he looked at the old man.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon." Shimon cried to all the tough men, hoping they of all people would help him.

"Who?" Marik asked from under Bakura's chair.

"Mana. We must go now. There's not a minute to lose!" Shimon pleaded as the men started to throw him around the bar, before he landed at Bakura's feet.

"Whoa! Slow down, Shimon. Who's got Mana locked in a dungeon?" Bakura asked curiously.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Shimon cried throwing his hands up in the air. There was a moment of silence in the bar before it erupted in laughter.

"Is it a big beast?" One man asked.

"Huge!" Shimon replied, turning to look at him.

"With a long, ugly, drooling snout?" Another asked.

"Hideously ugly!" Shimon said as he shuddered, remembering the terrifying creature.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" A third man asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me? Shimon asked hopefully, not noticing the men were messing with him.

"All right, old man. We'll help you." Bakura said in mock seriousness as he waved his hands to the men in the bar.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" Shimon said gratefully, a relieved smile breaking out on his face that quickly turned to confusion as the men grabbed him by the arms and threw him out the door.

"Crazy old Shimon. He's always good for a laugh!" One of the men cried as the others laughed in agreement, while Bakura began to ponder.

"Crazy old Shimon hmm? Crazy old...."

**"Marik, I'm afraid I've been thinking." He began.**

"**A dangerous pastime—" Marik started still under the chair.**

"**I know" Bakura finished.**

**"But that wacky old coot is Mana's father**

**And his sanity's only so-so** **now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man**

**See I promised myself I'd be married to Mana,**

**And right now I'm evolving a plan!"** Bakura ended with an evil smile as he grabbed Marik from under the chair and held him close as he started to whisper his plan to him**.**

"If I..."  
"Yes?" Marik encouraged.

"Then I..."

"No, would she?"

"...GUESS!" Bakura shouted to him, before Marik's face took on a look of realization.

"Now I get it!"

"Let's go!" They both shouted as they began to waltz around the room**.**

"**No one plots like Bakura, takes cheap shots like Bakura."** They both sang grinning evily.

"**Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Bakura!"** Marik sang loudly.

"**So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
My what a guy, Bakura!!!"** All the men in the bar sang together, before erupting in laughter once more. While poor Shimon was outside walking around hopelessly, as he asked no one in particular.

"Will no one help me?"

* * *

**Here is a new chapter :) Sorry about the wait, but I have been buried in school work but here is a new chapter for the wait, and there will be one later today since you guys are so great :) So please review and special thanks to:**

**Velgamidragon**

**Mamoru4ever**

**Spiritsong**

**and Lilacstime **

**You guys are amazing and really make me want me to keep going so thank you so much :D **


	7. Dinner?

Mana was still crying up in her room when all of a sudden she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tea" A voice said, Mana went over to the door and opened it, and was shocked to see a teapot and cup!

"I thought you might like a cup of tea." Tea said kindly, as she looked up at Mana.

"But you...ah...but...I" Mana stuttered amazed that she was talking to a teapot and walked right into the dresser.

"Oof. Careful!" It called out, shocking Mana once more as she turned around quickly before falling to the bed.

"This is impossible..."

"I know it is, but here we are, my name is Isis by the way my dear." The wardrobe said as she leaned one shoulder on Mana's bed, the weight causing Mana to fly up into the air for a brief moment.

"Told you she was pretty, didn't I Tea?" Yugi teased as cream and sugar were poured into him.

"All right, Yugi. That'll do." Tea said, slightly jealous as she watched Yugi hop over to Mana.

"Slowly, now. Don't spill!" But she had nothing to worry about as Mana grabbed Yugi and took a sip.

"Thank you."

"That was a very brave thing you did." Tea said to Mana, smiling.

"We all think so. " Isis agreed.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything." Mana cried, bowing her head.

"Cheer up, girl. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." Tea encouraged, before he face took on a startled look.

"Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Yugi!"

"Bye Mana!" Yugi called as he followed his wife out the door.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." Isis said as she opened her door, only to have a swarm off moths fly out. Isis looked mortified.

"Oh! How embarrassing." She mumbled before opening another one of her doors.

"Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a pretty pink dress.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Mana said causing Isis to gasp in shock.

"Oh, but you must!" Was all she could say before Mahad came hobbling in.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served." He chimed bowing low. Meanwhile in the dining room the Beast was getting very upset that Mana was not down yet to join him for dinner, and his irritation clearly showed, as he angrily paced back and forth in front of Tea and Joey.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!?"

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Tea said, trying to calm the Beast down somewhat.

"Uh, master. Have you thought dat, perhaps, this girl could be da one to break da spell?" Joey asked nervously.

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool. "The Beast replied angrily as he swirled around to look at Joey.

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Joey exclaimed happily.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Joey. These things take time." Tea scolded him gently.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt." Joey stated in worry as the Beast's posture sagged in hopelessness.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" He roared enraged as he pointed to himself.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that. " Tea said kindly as she stared at her master, who responded with a defeated look.

"I don't know how."

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Tea barked out, causing the Beast to sit straight up like a dog, a serious look on his muzzle.

"Yeah, when she comes in, give her a dashing, handsome smile. Come on. Show me da smile." Joey added in. The Beast looked at him skeptically for a moment before bearing his ragged, sharp teeth in a terrifying grin.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Tea cried as she looked at his 'smile' in horror.

"Impress her with your snappy wit." Joey said as he and Tea started giving him loads of advice, one right after another.

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all... _you must control your temper_!" They both said sternly as they saw the Beast about to blow from all the confusing rules. Just then the door creaked open, causing all the occupants to look over at the door excited.

"Here she is!" Joey said relieved.

"Uh, good evening." Said not Mana, who they expected but Mahad who looked very nervous. The Beast, seeing the guest was not who he wanted went from expectant to mad.

"Well, where is she?" He growled at the nervous looking clock.

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming." Mahad squeaked out, as he looked at his Master in fear. That one sentence did it for the Beast.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" He roared, furious as he threw open the door and ran up the stairs toward Mana's room. His appliances right behind him.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Mahad said fearfully as he tried to calm his raging master down, but the beast would not listen however and when he got to Mana's door he banged on it harshly.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm not hungry." Came Mana's voice from the other side.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

"Master, I could be wrong, but dat may not be da best way to win da girl's affections." Joey interrupted in a small voice.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman." Mahad pleaded to the Beast as he watched his features grow angrier.

"But she is being so...difficult!" He hissed, as he glared at the door.

"Gently, gently." Tea chided to him, as the Beast looked to the door dejectedly.

"Will you come down to dinner?"

" No!" Mana cried. Beast then looked to the appliances with an expression that said 'SEE!'

"Suave. Genteel." Mahad replied.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner. " The Beast said as he bowed low to the door.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'" Mahad added.

"...please."

"No, thank you." Mana said sarcastically to the request. This made the Beast utterly furious, forgetting all his servants had said to him as he looked at the door in fury.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!" Mana provoked.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!" The Beast roared out before turning to his servants once more.

"If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" And with that the Beast stormed down the hall, slamming a door in his anger causing a piece of ceiling to fall on top of Joey.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it?" Tea asked sadly.

"Joey, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Mahad said sternly, read to obey his Master's orders. Joey responded in a serious salute as he stood to guard the door.

"You can count on me, sir."

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." Mahad said to Tea as they both headed down to the kitchen. While in his lair the Beast was destroying everything in his path, out of rage.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What does she want me to do--beg?" He asked himself, doing a double take as he spotted the mirror. Picking it up quickly as he stared into it.

"Show me the girl." He ordered, and at once the magic mirror shone, and glowed green to reveal Mana in her bedroom talking to Isis.

"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Isis pleaded to the young girl.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Mana replied angrily, still disturbed by the attack only moments ago. The Beast looked away from the mirror as if he was in pain, putting it face down back on the small table near the magic rose that had barely any petals left.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster." He said, bowing his head, distraught as another petal fell slowly from the wilting flower.

"It's hopeless."

* * *

**Here you guys go new chapter :) Please review and thanks to everyone that did, you guys are great :) **


	8. Be our guest!

After the whole dinner fiasco, things around the castle had calmed down quite a bit, but unfortunately for Mana, she couldn't ignore her rumbling stomach any longer as she walked to her door and pushed it open, causing a loud creek to resound, making Mana look around fearfully, thinking someone more specifically the Beast had heard her. When she saw know one coming, she carefully slid her body through the door, and began to tiptoe down the hall quietly. On her walk she failed to notice the three lights behind a beautiful blue curtain, and the noises following it.

"Oh no!" A reprimanding voice called out, causing the lights to twitch violently.

"Oh, yes!" Said another, sounding very convincing.

"Oh, no!" The pretty voice sounded again as Mai the featherduster came stumbling out followed by Joey who wrapped his candle holder arms around her, smirking in triumph.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

"I've been burnt by you before Joey, I'm really not in the mood to relieve the _wonderful _experience." Mai responded dryly, though despite her tone she smiled coyly up at the candlestick, but Joey's attention was quickly averted as he heard footsteps down the hall and saw it was none other than Mana. Joey's eyes widened as he dropped Mai in shock who let out a cry of alarm.

"Holy cow! She came out!" He cried as he chased after her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Tea and Mahad were cleaning up the last of the food and listening to the stoves complain.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste."

"Oh, stop your whining Tristan. It's been a long night for all of us." Tea chided, irritated.

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'" Mahad sniffed as he looked at Tea, who looked quite put off.

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the..." Before Tea could finish her sentence however, Mahad saw Mana walk into the room, making him cut Tea off before she could finish saying 'break the spell'.

"Splendid to see you out and about, ma'am." He said kindly as he looked up at the nervous young girl. Not noticing Joey running in after her.

"I am Mahad, head of the household." He continued as he shook her hand. Joey not one to be one upped my Mahad bumped right into the clock and took Mana's hand himself and shook it enthusiastically.

"This is Joey." Mahad said in monotone.

"Nice to meet ya!" Mahad looked very upset as he tried to maneuver his way around Joey who was still shaking Mana's hand.

"If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please!" He cried as he pushed Joey out of the way.

"...to make your stay more comfortable?" Joey looked angry at being pushed away as he shuffled over and placed his flame right on Mahad's outstretched hand.

"Ow!!!!"

"I am a little hungry." Mana said timidly as she smiled down at the amusing objects. Tea looked ecstatic as she looked at all the other kitchenware.

"You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire; break out the silver, wake the china." She chimed as the stove roared to life, and the drawers opened, the silverware standing at attention, ready to work.

"Remember what the master said." Mahad said worried.

"Oh, forget what the master said. I'm not going to let the poor girl go hungry." Tea said not even looking at the clock.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then,"

"Mahad, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisona. She's our guest. We gotta make her feel welcome 'ere." Joey said looking offended at Mahad before turning to Mana.

"Right this way, Miss."

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our heads!" Mahad whispered fearfully.

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" Joey said a smirk on his face.

"MUSIC!?!" Mahad roared as Joey tripped him , causing him to fly into a pan of cake batter, as Joey led Mana to the dining room where sat her down at the end of a long table. Mana looked up and was shocked to see Joey right in front of her.

"Miss! It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure dat I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as da dining room proudly presents...your dinna.

"**Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to da test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, girly  
and we provide da rest!**

"**Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"**

Joey sang as plates of appetizers skirted past Mana, who dipped her finger and one of the trays of food and tried some, smiling as the magnificent taste entered her mouth.

"**They can sing, they can flip  
After all, miss, this is Egypt!  
And a dinna here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"**

All of a sudden a huge cabinet opened as a load of china came rolling out, and all the kitchenware joined in.

"**Beef ragout, cheese soufflé,  
Pie and pudding en flambé!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!"**

"**You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!"  
**

"**We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks"**

Joey cried as he began juggling his own candles in the air, while standing on a plate that was elevated into the air, as mug glasses propelled out.

"**And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!!!" **

They sang as they all began to to an intricate rountine. Hopping over one another, and passing a drink from one to the next.

"**Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!"**

"**If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!" **Joey exclaimed as he came in front of Mana again, and the kitchenware sang loudly.

" **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" **Then at once all of the appliances left leaving only Mahad, who looks terrified and trys to inch away, only to be stopped by Joey.

"**Life is so unnervin',  
For a servant who's not servin'!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon" **Joey sang sadly, still clinging to Mahad who was beginning to get mad.

"Get off!"

" **Ah, dose good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, dose good ole' days are gone." **Joey continued as if he were reminiscing while snow began to fall. Mahad looking utterly perplexed at how Joey got snow in Egypt, looked up to try and find the source only to see the salt and pepper shakers going madly to produce the snow like effect.

"**Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!" **Joey continued to sing as he cleaned the salt off of Mahads head, who tried to run away but Joey only clung onto his legs causing poor Mahad to trip and fly into a flour bowl**. **

"**Most days just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!" **Mahad was trying his best to get out of the bowl when all of a sudden Joey came bounding over and jumped on a spoon in the flour which catapulted Mahad out of the bowl. While in the kitchen Tea was happily preparing more food for Mana.

"**It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed! **She sang as she danced happily around the kitchen.

"**With dessert, she'll want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!**

**I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do--  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!" **She cried as she was cleaned off with a napkin and flung onto her tea cart and rolled into the dining room where she offered tea to Mana**. **

"**She's our guest!"**

"**She's our guest!"**

"**She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!" **All of the appliances sang as they danced, twisted, turned and flipped creating a magnificent sight**. **

"**With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going—" **All of a sudden all the silverware started to sing very loudly especially Joey as they moved in unison.

**"Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!!" **

They all sang as a huge chandelier came down, causing Mana to gasp in shock at its beauty, while bottles blew their tops, china rolled and skirted across the table, mugs threw their contents into the air, silverware spun and twisted, featherdusters danced and twirled, even Mahad began to get into it, that was until Joey came and pushed him off the table, putting himself in the spotlight. It was unlike anything Mana had ever witnessed before.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" She praised as all the appliances began to pick themselves up and go back to their proper places.

"Thank you, thank you, miss. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone." Mahad boasted as he bowed before looking at his face.  
"Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!" He chided as Joey came hopping next to him.

" Oh, I can't go to sleep now. It _is_ my first time in an enchanted castle." Mana said excitedly.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Mahad sputtered nervously as he tried to cover up a fork running past, but realizing it was hopeless he turned to Joey.

"It was you, wasn't it!" He cried as he jumped on Joey and began to fight with him.

"I, um, figured it out for myself." Mana said smirking lightly. Still in their fight, Mahad and Joey looked up as she spoke, and untangled themselves from one another.

"I'd like to look around, if that's all right." Mana asked them.

"Oh! Would ya like a tour?" Joey asked ecstatic. Mahad was having none of it however.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean." Mana looked down at Mahad and poked him in the tummy.

"Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." She complimented, hoping he would take the bait.

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Mahad said flattered, as he gave in and began to lead Mana on a tour of the beautiful castle. Mahad was dribbling on and so into his information he didn't notice that Mana had begun to climb up the grand staircase. It was only when he yelled at some unruly suits of armor for slacking did he notice her assent. He and Joey, terrified ran up hurriedly and jumped in front of her to block her progress up the stairs.

"What's up there?" Mana asked.

" Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Joey was shaking him head at Mahad's horrible lie, that was until Mahad elbowed him painfully, making Joey nod, agreeing with him.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing."

"Nice going!" Joey said angrily to Mahad.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Mana inquired softly.

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothin'!" Joey cried, trying to convince her, but to no avail.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Mana tried to overstep him but the just blocked her way once again.

"Perhaps you would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..." But again Mana just stepped over them.

"Maybe later." Now the candlestick and the clock were dashing up the stairs trying anything to stop her from going any farther.

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" This caused Mana to stop and turn to them with extreme interest.

"You have a library?"

"Oh yes! Indeed!" Mahad said, thrilled he found something to interest her.

"With books!" Joey cried

"Gads of books!" Mahad agreed.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper." Joey and Mahad said as they began to march off, Mana too began to follow, but her curiosity overtook her and she turned back to the West Wing. Her excitement began to waver though as she entered the hallway to the Beast chambers. As she walked down the hall she saw a mirror that had been shattered into several pieces, each one reflected her scared look. Reaching the end of the hall Mana found a closed door with rusty handles. Taking a deep breath she reached out and opened the door, and stepped inside.

Mana was truly shocked by all that was in the room. Wandering around something caught her eye in the midst of all the overturned furniture and dusty surfaces. It was a shredded picture on the wall. Mana reached out and lifted the shreds, trying to see the face of what she believed to be the prince, but her attention was then averted when she saw a beautirul rose under a jar. Mana walked over to it, completely transfixed as she reached out and took the jar of the flower gently, leaving it out in the open, and stretched out her hand to touch it. Before she could, a large shadow fell over her. The Beast had been watching her on the balcony, he jumped into the room and slammed the jar back onto the rose and turned to Mana.

"Why did you come here?" He growled angrily, his eyes looking crimson in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry," Mana whispered, as she backed away terrified.

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm." Mana said, still backing away.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" The Beast roared as he began to further destroy the furniture in his rage.

"Please, stop! No!" Mana pleaded with him.

"Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!!" The Beast screamed. Mana didn't need to be told twice as she turned and fled from the room. When she was gone the Beast calmed down, before falling into despair. Realizing that he destroyed any chance he had with Mana.

Joey and Mahad, still thought Mana was with them, and were shocked when they saw her run right past them to the door.

" Wh- Where are ya going?" Joey asked in alarm.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Mana shouted as he threw open the door and ran out.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Mahad cried, but it was too late, she was already gone.

* * *

**New Chapter :) Whew it was my longest one yet! Sorry about the wait, I have been sooo busy latley, but a new chapter will be out today, maybe even two! So please review and thanks to all those who did :) **


	9. Crocs!

Mana ran down the walkway and jumped onto Bandits back, riding him alongside the Nile, tears coursing down her cheeks, when all of a sudden Bandit stopped cold.

"Bandit what…..ahhh!" She gasped when she saw what had caused the horse to freeze. Right in front of them were five large crocodiles coming right their way; snapping their jaws hungrily. Mana pulled Bandit's reins, to get away from the chasing crocs, she ran from side to side trying to evade them, but to no avail. Bandit ran and ran until he made it into a clearing, but sadly they had only gone in one huge circle, and were now surrounded by angry crocodiles. Bandit bucked wildly, throwing Mana off roughly as the crocs started to attack him. Mana scared for her horse ran up with a huge stick and bravely started to beat the large reptiles with it.

"Get away from him!" Mana cried as she hit one hard in the nose, she prepared to swing again when one croc grabbed the stick in its mouth and broke it, leaving Mana defenseless.

"Uh oh…." Was all Mana could get out before one crocodile swung his mighty tail, sending Mana flying into the water, to which all the other crocs followed. Mana looked up to see one charging right at her, mouth open, sharp teeth glistening ready to tear through her flesh. Before the large lizard could touch her, the Beast came rushing in and grabbed the croc by its tail, hurling it away before grabbing Mana and bringing her to shore, and quickly lunged at the others.

"Beast!" Mana cried as one crocodile sunk its teeth into his shoulder and another on his arm. The Beast enraged, grabbed two crocs and bashed them together before throwing them away as well. The remaining crocs knowing they could not win swam off in fear, as the Best slowly climbed out of the water. Blood was gushing from his two wounds, as he gave one despairing look to Mana before collapsing to the floor. Mana gave a little cheer of relief, grateful to be alive as she climbed onto Bandit's back, but stopped halfway.

_But what about the Beast? No! Why should I help him all he has done is be cruel to me! But…he did save my life." _She thought as she looked at the fallen creature. Her conscious getting the better of her Mana walked over to the fallen Beast and began to try to hoist him onto Bandit.

_Okay, this was a bad idea, he weighs a TON! _Mana thought as she struggled to get the mighty Beast up. After a short while she was successful and walked away to the palace with Bandit carrying the Beast on his back.

Later on that night Mana was in the den with the now awake Beast, and was busy pouring some hot water from Tea into a bowl, to treat his wounds. Meanwhile the Beast had his own method and was licking the gash on his arm angrily.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that." Her only response was a growl from the Beast, but Mana was having none of that as she tried to clean the wound.

"Just...hold still." She said as she touched the rag to the jagged cut, this time her response was a loud roar of pain from the Beast, causing his servants to hide in fear from the outburst.

"That hurts!"

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." Mana said loudly.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"Mana countered, the Beast opened his mouth to retort but stopped to think of a comeback.

"W-Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He roared when it came to him.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Mana yelled as she looked at the Beast in fury. Beast raised his massive paw to bring out another point, but found he had none, so he bowed his head in defeat. While his servants emerged from their hiding spots, looking on in shock as Mana calmed down the ferocious temper of their master. Mana seeing the Beast had given up on arguing with her, moved the rag closer to the wound.

"Now, hold still. This may sting a little." The Beast gave a surprised grunt and gritted his teeth in pain as Mana applied the rag and resumed cleaning the harsh cut.

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life." Mana said tenderly to the mighty Beast as he looked at her in shock.

"You're welcome." He replied in a soft voice as he and Mana smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Marik, Bakura and Pegasus, the asylum worker were talking in the now abandoned bar.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." Pegasus chimed, looking suspiciously at the two men at the same time Bakura pulled out a bag of gold and tossed it right in front of him. Pegasus took out a piece and put it to his chin in thought.

"Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Mana, but she needs a little persuasion," Bakura began, to only be cut off by Marik.

"Turned him down flat!" He cried. Bakura angrily hit him over the head with a mug before continuing.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle..."

"Shimon is harmless." Pegasus said with a wave of his hand.

"The point is, Mana would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him!" Marik said, but ducked back under the mug when he saw Bakura's threatening look.

"So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Pegasus asked, to which Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that is despicable" Pegasus said sadly to the two men, before an evil grin came over his face

"I love it!"

On the other side of town Shimon was packing in a hurry.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there." He said confidently as he finished his packing and darted out the door on his quest. Seconds later Bakura and Marik arrived with Pegasus.

"Mana! Shimon!" Bakura called out, but there was no answer.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all." Marik said as he began to walk out, only to be grabbed around the neck by Bakura.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He hissed as he walked out of the house.

"Marik, don't move from that spot until Mana and her father come home." Bakura ordered as he and Pegasus walked away.

"But, but... aww, man!" Marik pouted angrily.

* * *

**Another Chapter wooo!! Enjoy and please review and thanks to all those who did! :)**


	10. Something there that wasn't there before

Mana was out playing in the sand with Bandit in front of the castle while the Beast, Joey and Mahad watched her from a window above. The Beast had such a caring look in his eye, that it startled his two servants.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her." The Beast said excitedly, but as quickly as it came it was gone and replaced with a discouraged look.

"But what?"

"Well, there are the usual things sire--flowers, promises you don't intend to keep..." Mahad said as Joey looked over at him annoyed.

"Ahh, no way. It has to be somethin' very special. Something dat sparks her inter..." Joey froze mid-sentence as the idea came rushing to him.

"--wait a minute!" He cried looking at his master in realization.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later on that day the Beast was leading Mana through the castle, stopping at a large wooden door.

"Mana, there's something I want to show you." He said eagerly as he began to open said door, but stopped half-way as an idea came to him.

"But first, you have to close your eyes." This caused Mana to look at him questioningly.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh alright." Mana said excitedly as she closed her eyes quickly, a smile on her face. The Beast not sure if he could trust her waved his enormous paw in her face, to test if she really had her eyes closed. As soon as he was sure he gently opened the door and led her inside. The minute they stepped over the threshold Mana couldn't hold her curiosity in any longer.

"Can I open them?"

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." The Beast replied as he walked toward the curtains and drew them back, causing the bright Egyptian sunlight to flood the room making Mana flinch when it hit her face.

"Now can I open them?" Mana asked, more curious than ever, making the Beast chuckle at her impatience.

"All right. Now." That's all Mana needed to hear as she slowly opened her eyes only to be utterly blown away at the astounding library before her.

"I can't believe this. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" She said in amazement, as she looked around at the thousands of books decorating the shelves.

"You--you like it?" The Beast asked quietly, looking down at her.

"It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours."The Beast said softly, pleased that her could make her so happy.

"Oh, thank you so much." Mana cheered as she started to run around the library looking at very book in sight. Meanwhile, all of the Beast's servants were out the door watching them.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Tea said happily as she watched Mana grab their master by the hand and drag him with her to look at the books.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work." Joey said proudly.

"What? What worked? Whats going on?" Yugi asked as he came hopping over.

"It's very encouraging." Mahad said, completely ignoring the tea cup.

"Isn't this exciting?" Mai cried in glee as they all continued to look at the pair, who were now sitting on the floor, huddled close together as Mana read a green book, while the Beast watched her with a content smile on him face. The only one who couldn't see was Yugi, due to his small stature, and was now desperately trying to see.

"I can't see anything!"

"Come on, Yugi. There are chores to be done in the kitchen." Tea said as she ushered Yugi along, not noticing the annoyed look on her husband's face.

"But, what happened? I couldn't see- Tea!" The other servants just chuckled as they watched the couple walk off before they left themselves.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Mana and Atem were at breakfast, each at an end of the long table in the dining room. Just as Mana began to eat hers she looked up at the Beast to see him gobbling down his food with absolutely no manners at all. Mana, tried to ignore it as she looked at anything but the Beast who stared at her confused, food sliding down his muzzle. Fortunately Yugi came to the rescue and nudged a spoon with his nose. The Beast looked at the object for a moment before slowly picking it up, and began to use it. Mana stared in wonder as she watched the Beast try to eat with the spoon, but not really succeeding. Suddenly a thought occurred to Mana as she put down her spoon and lifted up her bowl, catching the Beast's attention as she raised it as if to say' Let's try it this way?'. Beast looked over at the compromise with a grin and did the same as they both sipped their breakfast from their bowls.

After Breakfast was over Mana and the Beast went out to the courtyard to feed the birds. As soon as they were close enough Mana handed the Beast some seed, and watched him try to get the birds to come into his paws by shoving them out towards the tiny animals, but that only caused them to fly away. Mana looked at the Beast as he kept tyring to get the birds to come to him, a loving smile on her face.

**"There's something sweet**

**And almost kind**

**But he was mean**

**And he was coarse and unrefined.**

**But now he's dear**

**And so unsure,**

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before."**

Mana then reached down and took some seed from the Beast's paws and laid a trial right in front of a brown bird leading to the Beast. The bird started to peck at the feed, before noticing there was more, and jumped right into the paws of the Beast, who looked utterly thrilled, that facial expression quickly melted away to awe however, as he stared at Mana who reached out her hand to have a bird rest right on it.

**"She glanced this way**

**I thought I saw**

**And when we touched**

**She didn't shudder at my paw**

**No it can't be**

**I'll just ignore**

**But then she's never looked at me that way before."**

He thought as he looked at Mana who was walking toward a tree, she looked at him with such a tender expression before she ducked behind the tree completely, looking extremely doubtful at what was transpiring between her and the Beast now.

**"New and a bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?"**

She thought as she peered around the trunk to look at the very object of her thoughts, only to laugh out loud as she saw him covered in birds.

**"True, that he's no Prince Charming**

**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."**

Mana then grinned mischievously as an idea formed in her mind. Reaching up she grabbed a plum from the tree above her and quickly chucked it at the unsuspecting Beast.

The Beast who was so into the birds on his body didn't notice the offending piece of fruit until it hit him, splattering all over his chest causing all the birds to fly away. Looking up he saw Mana laughing, and an evil grin spread over his face as he began to gather a load of sand from in front of him, and just when he was about to throw it, Mana threw another plum at him, throwing him off balance and causing the large pile of sand to fall onto himself. This only made Mana laugh harder. Getting up quickly, Beast chased the giggling Mana around the tree, but she was one step ahead and went around to the other side, and snuck up on him from behind and chucked another plum at him.

The two were having so much fun they didn't even notice that they were being watched by happy eyes.

**"Well who'd have thought?"** Joey exclaimed.

**"Well bless my soul."** Tea responded.

**"And who'd have known?"** Mahad added with a shrug of his shoulders.

**"Well who indeed?"**

**"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"**

**"It's so peculiar"**

**"We'll wait and see**

**A few days more**

**There may be something there that wasn't there before."**

They all sang as they watched the Beast lead Mana inside to the library, there smiles growing tenfold as they saw Mana sit down right next to the Beast as she began to read to him, something that had become a looked forward to tradition in the castle.

**"Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."** Yugi said ecstatic.

**"There may be something there that wasn't there before."** Tea agreed, as all of the servants looked at each other merrily before walking off to their respective posts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tonight is da night!" Joey cried excitedly, later that evening to him master as he took a bath. The Beast on the other hand just looked nervous amongst the bubbles.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, darin'."

"Bold. Daring." The Beast repeated as he emerged from the bathtub and shook himself dry like a dog.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when da time is right, you confess ya love." Joey continued as the coat rack began to work on the Beast's hair.

"Yes, I, I con-- No, I can't." The Beast sighed defeated as Joey looked at him in astonishment.

"You care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything." The Beast grunted as the coat rack pulled his hair roughly.

"Well den you gotta tell her." Joey urged, looking anxious as he noticed the coat rack was finished fixing the Beast's hair.

"Presto. You look so...so..." He trailed of in slight disgust as he looked at his annoyed master who now had curly hair, making him look like a lion.

"Stupid." The Beast answered dryly, as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Not quite da word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off da top." Joey reasoned with the coat rack, who immediately resumed to chop his hair, they hadn't been sitting there long when Mahad entered the room.

"Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits."

* * *

**Here you go new chapter!! A new one will be out by tomorrow :) Please review and thank you so much to all those who did :) **


	11. Beauty and the Beast

Mana was in her room, twirling back and forth in front of her mirror, wearing an exquisite gold gown that hugged her frame and then flared out slightly at the bottom. Her wild hair was pulled back slightly with a gold band, showing her lovely face while the color of the dress accentuated her tan skin, making it glow. The dress was in the very back of Isis's drawers, and the second she saw it Mana knew that it was _the _dress, and was perfect for tonight. _Tonight_, just the thought of the word was enough to bring a smile to Mana's face, and it was not so much of the evening, but more who she was spending it with that got her excited. It was strange how you can go from hating someone, to the complete opposite in such a short amount of time.

_What would father think….oh father._ Mana thought sadly, she missed him so much since he was sent away. _I can't believe I forgot about him! What kind of daughter am I!_ She roared to herself as a lone tear traveled down her cheek. Before she could contemplate more on her thoughts, there was a knock at the door as Tea came hopping in.

"It's time to go, oh you look beautiful Mana." She said as she smiled softly at the young girl.

Mana smiled back, brushing all the bad thoughts about her father away. _Oh I'm being stupid, father is fine. He is back in town safe from harm, probably making some crazy new invention. Besides, this is my home now._ Mana thought as she followed Tea out the door, and to the landing. Looking up she saw the Beast standing there at the top of the stairs dressed in a very nice tunic embroidered with gold, a blue cape flowing behind him.

The Beast was smiling nervously at the top of the stairs, and had to be pushed by Joey who was behind a curtain. Forcing him to walk down to Mana, who smiled as he approached. This caused the Beast to give out a smile of his own as the two went down the last section of stairs and continued to dinner. As Tea and Yugi watched on with smirks of their own, as music began to play.

" **Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly.**

**Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.**

Tea sung as she and the rest of the servants watched Mana and their Master eat, while stealing glances at each other occasionally.

Halfway through dinner, Mana decided she was done, and ran over to the Beast and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet, while the Beast looked on at her, confusion written all over his face. This soon turned to nervousness all over again as Mana lead them to the middle of the ballroom, and placed his paw on her waist causing the Beast to gulp in fear, as Mana began to lead them on the dance floor. After awhile the Beast started to get the hang of it and was know the one leading Mana, causing Joey to nudge Mahad in eagerness at what was transpiring between the two teens.

"**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before,  
ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise**

**Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast.**

Mana couldn't stop looking into the Beast's warm violet eyes, nor could she wipe the grin off her face as they continued waltz around the rom. Letting out a content sigh she genlty rested her head onto the Beast's massive chest. Causing the Beast to look down in alarm, before becoming utterly elated and smiling over to Joey and Mahad who gave him a silent applause, as he and Mana continued to dance toward the balcony, with Tea's voice fading into the backround, as the two opened the door and stepped outside, under the starry sky.

"**Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast.**

"Mana? Are you happy here with me?" The Beast asked after he and Mana sat down, on the edge of the balcony rail. Mana looked up to him,

"Yes." She replied hesitantly before looking out into the distance, a forlorn expression on her face.

"What is it?" The Beast asked concerned as Mana turned to look at him desperately.

"If only I could see my father again, I miss him so much, is all!" The Beast looked disappointed for a moment, before remembering something.

"There is a way." He said softly, as he took Mana's hands and began to lead her inside.

"Really?" Mana asked as they walked into the Beast's lair. Where he quickly walked over to the small table and picked up a mirror, and handed it to her

"This mirror will show you anything you wish to see." He told her. Mana looked at the mirror hesistant.

"Umm he-hello I'd umm like to see my father…please" She added as an afterthought. The magic mirror then shone to life, making Mana turning away as it flashed, but when she looked back, gasped in horror at what the mirror revealed.

Shimon was stumbling in the woods, coughing and lost. Mana looked on in anguish, the Beast concern.

"Father. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone." At Mana's panicked voice the Beast turned away as if he was in pain, almost regretting what he was about to do.

"Then...then you must go to him." Mana looked up in shock, as she stared at the Beast with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." The Beast said sadly, his head bowed. While Mana just looked amazed.

"You mean...I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you." Mana whispered as she looked down into the mirror, determined.

"Hold on, Father. I'm coming." Mana turned to leave but then stopped and walked back, pushing the mirror to the Beast, but her only reply was him gently placing it back into her hands

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me." He said tenderly as he placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Mana said softly as she began to leave again as the Beast looked down in depression. Mana looked at him sadly as she placed her hand on his cheek in goodbye, before rushing out the door, passing by Mahad who was smiling widely.

" Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just great. I knew you had it in you." He said happily, not noticing his Master's miserable expression.

"I let her go."

"Ha ha ha, yes. Splend— You what?! How could you do that?" Mahad cried in alarm.

"I had to."

"Yes, but why?" He pried, still trying to figure out why his master let go their only hope of becoming human again. The Beast merely looked out into the dark night, a heartbroken look on his face.

"Because, I love her."

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, I had to write it before going on to study for my AP bio test tomorrow :/ anywho please review and thanks to all those who did. And special thanks to **

**Velgamidragon**

**Spiritsong**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**Light-Sakura**

**Sister of the Pharaoh**

**and Mamoru4 ever**

**You guys are so amazing, thank you so much for all of your kind revews!!**

**Oh and before I forget please go do my poll, and answer if you want me to continue on with a Disney/Yu-gi-oh series, I even have some in mind already ;)**


	12. Kill the Beast

"He did what?!?!" Were the cries of all of the Beast's servants as Mahad told them of their Master's change of heart.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true."

"She's going away?" Yugi asked in shock, staring at Mahad with wide eyes while Joey groaned,

"But he was so close."

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Tea murmured sadly. Right at his friends words Joey's head shot up in triumph.

"Dats it, then. Dat should break da spell." But Tea only shook from side to side, a frown on her face.

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return."

"And now it's too late. Mahad whispered in despair as all of the appliances bowed their heads in sadness, not noticing that Yugi was no longer in the room.

Meanwhile Mana had changed out of her beautiful gown and back into regular short cream dress and was now boarding everything onto Bandit's back, before hopping on herself and taking off. The Beast was up in her tower, as he watched Mana leave, letting out a roar of utter anguish and sorrow when she was out of sight. _'She's gone…'_

Mana was searching everywhere for her father, calling his name frantically as she looked left and right.

"Father, Father are you there?" She wasn't looking very long when she suddenly saw a figure laying face down, in the sand. Mana felt utter fear grip at her heart.

"NO!" She cried in terror as she ran toward her fallen father. When she reached him she immediately pressed her hand to his forehead. _'Oh no, he's burning up I have got to get him home'._ Mana thought in worry as she hoisted her limp father up onto Bandit and began the trek for home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marik was really irritated, he had been waiting in front of Mana and Shimon's house for ages and they still hadn't shown up.

"This is such a-"But before he could finish his sentence he saw just who he was waiting for ride up.

"Oh, they're back." He chuckled darkly as he brushed the sand of himself and fled to go tell Bakura of their arrival.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later on that night Shimon was slowly starting to wake up, feeling better than he had in a long time, and that was mostly from who he saw as he came to.

"Mana?" He whispered in disbelief as his vision cleared, said girl couldn't hold it in any longer as she embraced her father in a tight hug.

"It's all right, Father. I'm home."

"I thought I'd never see you again." Shimon cried softly as he hugged her back just as tightly, making Mana smile.

"I missed you so much." She said as she pulled away from the warm embrace. Shimon's face then took on a horrified look as he remembered why he was out in the desert in the first place.

"But the beast. How did you escape?" He asked fearfully, hoping with all his heart his daughter wasn't harmed by the terrifying creature. Mana just gently placed her hands on top of her fathers, as she looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't escape, Father. He let me go." Shimon looked at her skeptically.

"That horrible beast?"

"No Father, he's different, changed somehow." Mana said as she stared out the window, a caring look on her face. All of a sudden there was a rustling coming from her bag, before it toppled over revealing the magic mirror and Yugi!

"Hi!" He said brightly as he hopped over to Mana who smiled softly at her friend.

"Oh, we have a stowaway." She joked as Shimon looked at Yugi in shock.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again." He laughed as Yugi hopped into his hand and looked at Mana with a sad, questioning look in his face.

"Mana, why'd you leave?"

"Oh, Yugi. I--." But she was interrupted when a loud knock at the door echoed throughout the small home. Mana stood up and walked over, opening the door, only to see Pegasus standing there, a slight smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked in confusion as she saw all of the people that had apparently come with the white haired man has well, all eager expressions plastered on their faces.

"I've come to collect your father." Pegasus crooned to Mana, whose confused look never only strengthened.

"My father?"

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll take good care of him." Pegasus chimed as he stepped to the side, showing off his asylum workers, causing Mana to gasp in anger.

"My father's not crazy!" She cried as Marik appeared from the large crowd.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we?" He asked to which all of the bystanders responded with enthusiastic "Yeah's!"

"No, I won't let you." Mana yelled as Shimon emerged from the house, looking utterly perplexed.

"Mana?" He asked as he noticed all of the people in his yard.

"Ah, Shimon. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" Marik asked him, grinning evilly.

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." Shimon replied as the crowd laughed loudly at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Marik said as he stepped away.

"It's true, I tell you!" Shimon cried as he walked down the steps into the crowd, trying to make them believe him, as Pegasus waved his arm, two huge servants came over and picked up the old man and began to drag him to the chariot.

Let go of me!" He screamed, while Bakura was watching from the sides, a smug smirk on his face. Mana ran up to Pegasus and grabbed his arm in fury.

"No, you can't do this!" But he merely brushed her off as he continued to walk away. Bakura chose this as the opportunity to show himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Mana. It's a shame about your father." He cooed as he came up behind the shocked girl, who grabbed him by the shirt with pleading eyes.

"You know he's not crazy, Bakura."

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..." Bakura trailed of, a sinister grin beginning to form.

"If what?" Mana asked curious.

Bakura chuckled as he looked down at her. "If you marry me."

"What?" Mana whispered in disbelief as she backed away from him.

"One little word, Mana. That's all it takes." He said slyly. Mana had never felt such burning anger in all her life, as she stared at the white haired man before her, how dare he!

"Never!" Mana roared her hands balled into fists as she glared at Bakura in hate.

"Have it your way." He said smugly, as she turned and began to walk away slowly, giving her time to change her mind.

"Mana?!" Shimon cried as he was finally forced into the chariot. Mana began to panic, '_What do I do? How can I show them that-THAT'S IT'!_ She cried as she quickly ran back into her house. It wasn't long before Mana came back out with the magic mirror in her hand as she shouted out to the crowd.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it! Show me the beast!" She yelled to the mirror as it began to flash green producing the picture of the still depressed beast, which Mana showed to the stunned crowd.

"Is it dangerous?" One woman cried in horror as she stared at the creature.

"Oh, no," Mana tried to reassure her. "He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." She said fondly as she looked down at the beast.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Bakura spat as he came up next to Mana, staring at the creature in disgust.

"He's no monster, Bakura. You are!" Mana roared, glaring at him. Bakura's faced changed to one of utter fury as he grabbed the mirror form Mana and turned to the crowd.

"She's as crazy as the old man." He yelled to them.

"The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night."

"No!" Mana implored, but she was ignored.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall!" Bakura screamed.

"I say we kill the beast!" He added as the mob that had been created cheered him on, repeating the words 'kill him, kill him!'

"**We're not safe until he's dead"**

"**He'll come stalking us at night!"**

"**Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"**

"**He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free!"**

Were the terrified cries of the villagers while Bakura walked right up in the middle of the mob.

"**So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!"**

He sang, with a torch in his hand before throwing it into a barrel of hay, which caught on fire, creating an ominous feeling as he sang, telling the crowd the horrors of the evil beast.

"**Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride.**

"**Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's something truly terrible inside**." Bakura sang as he imitated a beast, while slinking behind Marik.

"**It's a beast,  
He's got fangs, razor sharp ones  
Massive paws,  
Killer claws for the feast"**

He cried as he showed the face of the Beast to Marik.

"**Hear him roar, see him foam,  
But we're not coming home,  
'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!"**

Mana had had enough as she ran up to Bakura.

"No, I won't let you do this." Bakura only sneered at her as he grabbed her arm.

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man." He roared as the two men brought the struggling Shimon forward.

"Get your hands off me!" He cried as Bakura threw both him and Mana into the basement, bolting the door.

"Let us out!" Mana yelled as she banged on the doors with her fists, but to no avail, meanwhile outside Bakura was still rallying up the mob to go storm the palace.

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" He shouted as a chorus of I am's came from the crowd.

"**Light your torch, mount your horse!"**

They sang as the grabbed swords, and daggers before following Bakura who was on a horse into the desert.

"**Screw your courage to the sticking place**"

Bakura sang as he rode on, while the mob was behind him one hundred percent.

"**We're counting on Bakura to lead the way!"**

"**Through a mist, to a wood,  
Where within a haunted palace,  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!"**

Right in the middle Bakura led them to a small patch of tress where the mob started to cut down the thickest one, to prepare for their assault on the palace.

"**It's a beast,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased!**

**Sally forth, tally ho,  
Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise Ra and here we go!"**

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Bakura assured the men as they ushered off, getting closer and closer to the palace.

* * *

**New Chapter, enjoy and please review and thanks to all those who did :) **


	13. Tale as old as time

"I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Father. What are we going to do?" Mana cried desperately from inside the locked basement, someone she cared deeply for was in danger, and she could do nothing about it. Shimon looked at his distressed daughter in sorrow as he wrapped in arms around her in comfort.

"Now, now. We'll think of something." Umbenownst to them, Yugi was looking at them though the outside of a window, trying to figure out a way to free Mana and her father. Turning around he was struck with inspiration as Shimon's invention with the sword attached to it stared back at him.

"Awesome!" He chanted to himself as he hopped eagerly toward the device.

Meanwhile, the mob was right outside the palace, touches lit, weapons at the ready as the stormed closer to their destination.

"**We don't like, what we don't  
Understand, it frankly scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least!**

**Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
Save your children and your wives,  
We'll save our village and our lives,  
We'll kill the beast!"**

In the grand palce the servants were mucking around angrily at where they had ended up.

"I knew it; I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Mahad seethed as he paced around the room.

"Maybe it would have been beta if she never came at all." Joey agreed as he crossed is arms across his thin chest. All of a sudden they heard a noise outside, as they rushed over to the window elated.

"Could it be?" Joey asked

"Is it she?" Tea added, but sadly it was not who they were expecting but much worse, as the mob was right outside the doors.

"Nehhhh, invaders!" Joey gasped as he looked out below, a worried look on his face as Mahad just looked insulted.

"Encroachers!" However Tea wasn't looking at the mob, but what was in one of the man's hand.

"And they have the mirror!"

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them." Mahad chimed as he turned away from the window and he and the rest of the servants ran off, ready to defend their home. Outside Bakura looked at the mob in front of him and started to give our orders.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!"

**"Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!" **

The appliances sang as the all ran down the stairs, ready to do whatever it took to get these men away.

"**Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Egyptians can't be wrong,  
Let's kill the beast!" **

The mob roared as they began to ram the intricate door with the large tree trunk.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tea had run up to warn the Beast of the danger that had just been brought upon the palace, but was having little success.

"But sir, the palace is under attack!" She cried, while downstairs the servants were trying there hardest to hold the door closed from the invaders, but it wasn't going very well as another harsh thrust of the truck nearly knocked them all off their feet.

"Dis isn't workin'!" Joey cried in frustration, while Mai just looked at him in fear.

"Joey! We have to do something!" Joey's face took on a thoughtful look before brightening in glee.

"Wait! I know!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What shall we do, master?" Tea asked in worry as she looked to the heartbroken Beast.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

Downstairs the mob had succeeded in breaking in, and found a grand entrance filled with all sorts of furniture and appliances. They tiptoed in carefully, and Marik unknowingly grabs Joey for light. As soon as this happens Joey screams out,

"Now!!!" It was instantaneous; all of the objects sprung to life and began to attack the mob.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at the village Yugi was working hard to get Shimon's device to work, and had just put the last bit of water in it and pulled a wire in the contraption causing the sword to begin to swing madly, and move forward to where Mana and Shimon were held prisoner.

"Yes! Here we go!" He shouted in triumph. Shimon was just looking out the window when all of a sudden he spotted something coming toward them.

"What the devil? Mana, look out!" He roared as he grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from the door as his invention crashed through , splaying wood and parts all over the place.

Mana and Shimon emerged from the wreckage to see none other than Yugi swinging on a piece of string.

"You guys gotta try this thing!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at the castle, the appliances had successfully defeated all of the men, and chased them out of the castle. Cheers resounded all around as they celebrated.

"And stay out!" Mahad cried before Joey pulled him over and gave him a huge hug.

"Gotta love ya man!" He cried. Mahad just pushed him off quickly, trying to regain some dignity.

Unfortunately not all members of the mob were gone, as Bakura walked right into the Beast's lair with his bow and arrow. The minute he saw the creature Bakura raised his arrow and took aim. The Beast hearing a noise looked up at the snow haired man, but then just looked back down in sadness, a low whine coming from his chest.

Bakura then released his arrow, watching as it soared through the room, striking the Beast right in the shoulder, who roared in pain and stood up. Bakura seeing this as his chance rushed over and tackled him, as they flew out the window onto the balcony. Bakura maneuvered to where he had cornered the Beast on the edge of the roof, hoping to get a rise out of him, but the Beast only laid there in despair.

"Get up! Get up!" Bakura instigated, "What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" He mocked, but the Beast only looked down, ignoring him. Bakura apparently had enough taunting as he walked over and broke off a piece of the roof, and began to walk over to the Beast, with full intent on smashing it over his head.

"No!" A faint voice called, making the Beast look down in alarm.

"Mana?" He asked in awe at the small figure on a horse. Not noticing Bakura was about to end his life.

"Bakura, don't!" Mana screamed as Bakura swung down at the Beast, only to have him catch the weapon in his hand. The Beast, after seeing Mana had returned, had given him new life, as he rose up and roared in Bakura's face.

"Let's go, Bandit!" Mana cried as she headed for the castle.

The Beast had swung and knocked Bakura and himself over to a further part on the roof, where a bunch of stone griffins were perched. Because it was dark Bakura couldn't tell which one was the beast, and in his rage began smashing anything in his way.

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast?" Bakura taunted, trying to bring him out of hiding.

"Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" That was enough provoking for the Beast and with a mighty roar he ran out and attacked him, grabbing the weapon in his mouth as Bakura swung it at him. The two swung around trying to get a hit, when all of a sudden Bakura lifted of his roof piece aiming for the Beast once more.

"It's over, beast! Mana is mine!" The Beast's eyes narrowed in anger at his words, and before Bakura could strike him he rolled and knocked him over, before grabbing him by the neck and dangled him over the edge of the roof, his expression one of rage. But strangley, instead of dropping him, the Beast's enraged look slowly melted away, before turning to one of realization as he brought Bakura back on the roof,

"Get out." He hissed and shoved him to the floor, turning his back when he heard a familiar voice.

"Beast!" Mana called from the balcony, looking at him in relief. _'He's alive! Thank Ra!_

" Mana!" The Beast said as he began to climb the tower until he reached the balcony.

"Mana? You came back!" He whispered with joy as he placed a paw on her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes. But the moment was ruined as Bakura came up from behind and stabbed the Beast in the side, causing him to roar in pain. Bakura quickly pulled the dagger out and was about to go for another shot, but the Beast began to fall, knocking Bakura off balance and sending him screaming to ground below, never to be seen again.

Mana grabbed the Beast by the tunic before he could meet the same fate as Bakura, and pulled him with all her might onto the balcony, where he lied in the floor. The Beast's servants come rushing up, but stopped when they saw what had happened to their master. The injured Beast looked up at Mana in wonder, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"You came back."

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." Mana cried.

"Maybe it's better this way." The Beast chocked out, causing Mana to look at him in horror.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." She whispered, but the Beast only gave a wry smile as he placed his paw on her cheek once more, to which Mana grabbed onto, to hold it in place.

"At least I got to see you one... last...time." The Beast wheezed out before his head fell back, violet eyes closing, his last breath of life leaving him, forever.

Mana dropped his paw in disbelief, as tears cascaded down her face.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" She cried as she buried her face into his chest. _'You can't leave me! I need you, I-I..'_

"I love you..." She whimpered as she clutched at the Beast, sobbing uncontrollably. While the servants watched in agony as the last petal fell off of the rose. All of a sudden a beam of light fell, like a shooting star right near the Beast, followed by another, and another until tons of bright muli-colored lights was falling around the greiving Mana, and her Beast.

Mana looked on in fear and began to back away as a heavy mist began to enshroud her love and lift him into the air. The Beast's limp form rotated, and suddenly was enveloped in a cloud of light. His grizzly paws became human hands and feet, while his thick shaggy fur melted away, before an even brighter light flashed, shining like a beacon throughout all of Egypt, as the Beast was gently lowered back to the ground.

Right when his body hit the floor, Mana slowly started to walk forward to touch him, but jerked back when he began to move. The Beast stood carefully with his back to Mana, and looked at his body for a moment before turning to face her, as she looked on in alarm. The person standing before her was not the Beast, but instead an extremely handsome young man. He had spiky tri-colored hair, tinted black, and outlined in red, with blonde bangs framing his gorgeous tan face. Upon his forehead was a crown with an eye embellished in the middle, depicting royalty. His clothes were tattered and ripped and looked a size too big. Mana looked at the boy in fascination, while he stared at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Mana! It's me!" He said as he took a step toward her, his voice was smooth and deep, much different from the Beast's dark, heavy tones. Mana looked at him skeptically for a moment, and began to analyze him. She walked in a big circle, looking him up and down before stopping right in front of him, and just as she was about to tell him he couldn't be the Beast, she saw his eyes, and stopped. They were the most beautiful shade of violet she had ever seen, and she only knew of one person to have eyes like that….

"It is you!" Mana said elated as she smiled at him. The Prince smiled back as he stroked her cheek carefully, before hooking his finger under her chin, as they slowly leaned toward each other, hesitating until Mana closed the gap and pressed her lips to his, it was the single most amazing moment of her life, it felt like she was flying! Just then a bright light engulfed them and flared off to all of the palace, transforming it from the scary, gloomy residence it once was, to a beautiful golden, castle.

The two teens reluctantly broke away when they heard Mahad cry 'MY PRINCE!' Mana looked over to see, to her shock, not appliances but actual people coming toward them. One was a tall blonde man, who wore a huge grin on his face, and was at the moment trying to get past another man with long brown hair and charcoal eyes, while a beautiful woman, with short brown hair, and crystal blue irises looked at them in disdain.

"Joey, Mahad, Tea! Look at us!" The Prince cried as his friends all embraced them.

"Tea!" A small voice called, followed by a small man, who looked like he could be the princes twin came running in.

"Yugi!" Tea called in glee as she ran toward her husband and the two shared a loving embrace.

"It is a miracle!" Joey shouted as the prince picked up Mana and began to swing her around as she cried in delight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later on that evening a ball was held to celebrate the amazing occasion. Everyone was gathered in the castle as Mana and the Prince glided around the dance floor.

"Ah love!" Joey sighed as he looked at the happy couple, at the same time a stunning blonde girl in a maid outfit came walking by and brushed his chin with her feather duster. Joey only grinned and started to follow.

"Hey Mai wai-" He began to call but was stopped by none other than Mahad.

"Well, Joey, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Joey although upset about being interrupted, still smiled at his friend.

"Of course, man, I told ya she would break da spell."

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." Mahad corrected him, while Joey started to get annoyed.

"No you didn't. I told you."

"You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!"

"Let's go, ya overgrown pocket watch!" Joey cried as he tackled Mahad and the two began to fight. While Tea and Yugi just laughed at their friends antics.

"They're going to live happily ever after aren't they?" Shimon asked from the side a huge smile on his face as he watched his daughter and her true love.

"You bet they are" Yugi answered grinning, as the two teens continued to dance. Completely oblivious to everyone else.

"So could you tell me something?" Mana asked as she looked up at the prince, a smirk on her face.

"Anything." He replied as he spun her around gracefully.

"Well could you tell me your name, I mean I can't keep going around and calling you Beast, can I?" Mana teased, laughing at the thought. The prince grinned broadly as he stared down at her.

"No I guess that would be a little weird, my name is Atem," This only caused Mana's smile to grow larger as she processed his words.

"Atem huh? It suits you." Her only response was a chuckle before Atem bent down and captured her lips with his own.

**"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!**

**Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!"**

**The End**

* * *

**HOLY COW I'M DONE!!!! WAHOOOO :) well please tell me what you think and thanks to all those who did :) Especially.**

**Velgamidragon**

**Spiritsong**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**Light-Sakura**

**Sister of the Pharaoh**

**and Mamoru4 ever**

**Lilacstime**

** AVAgrl**

**FALLING-ANGEL24**

**Isis345**

**and DarkShootingStarMagician**

**Thank you so much for all of the great reviews it really helped me keep going :)**

**And SuperSpecialAwesome thanks to Velgamidragon, Mamoru4ever, and Spiritsong for reviewing every chapter :D **

**And yes I am going to continue with the Disney/Yu-gi-oh theme and other stories I have so many in my head :) So one again thanks SO much for all of the great reviews :) **


End file.
